Identity reveal
by Crow In The Mist
Summary: Collection of oneshots in which Peter’s identity is revealed. Just for fun.. Field Trip. SI. School. Liz’s Party. Slip ups and Mistakes. Decathlon Team. If you want to see something let me know! None of these are linked unless stated. Comedy.
1. Liz’sParty

Hello! This is my first avengers fan fic, I think this past month I have probably binge read a few hundred Avengers based FanFiction and decided I want in on one story line in particular.

Peters identity gets exposed.

This is literally just going to be a collection of one shots where Peter's identity as either Spider-Man, a resident at SI or as Starks 'son' is revealed, in the classroom or on a field trip, accidentally using his reflexes... slipping up in general.

Obviously I don't own the Avengers or Spider-Man or anything you recognise!

Enjoy you MOFO's.

Timeline literally doesn't exist in this...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz's Party

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ned and Peter waived goodbye to May, Peter sighed for what might have been the one hundredth time that evening. "I can't believe I'm about to do this Ned.."

"It's going to be soo cool!" As Ned grinned, Peter couldn't help but shake his head at his best friend. It was amazing that even though Ned knew everything he was still star struck and amazed by Peter second life.

The two made their way inside and were met by a mob of dancing teenagers that were oblivious to the world around them. Looking through the crowd they spotted Liz chatting away with friends and to their horror they saw Flash DJ'ing.

"Do I really have to do this Ned..?"

Before Ned could reply Liz appeared in front of them and greated them, shouting over the music, but a moment of awkward conversation she left to return to her friends.

"Yes!" Ned grinned once again before faulting, "Ah that was to answer your question.."

"I know Ned." The two stood there in complete silence as they continued to stare at the room.

"I can't believe you guys are at this lame party."

The two turned to see MJ standing behind them with her arms crossed, "Ahh, you're here too?" Ned slowly said with his eyes brow furrowed.

"Am I?" MJ smirked as the two boys look confused. As Peter opened his mouth to respond Flash's voice called him out.

"Parkerrrrr!" The dancing stopped and all eyes turned to him almost like they were expecting Spider-Man to just jump out. "So where is he, huh?" Flash threw his arms in the air and looked around. "Looks like the loser was lyyyying!"

Peter felt Ned hit him on the arm, "He's coming. He is just going to be a bit late that's all..." He shifted awkwardly before grinning at everyone.

Flash rolled his eyes, turning the music back up and before long everyone was back dancing. Watching the smug grin appear on Flash's face, Peter turned to Ned.

"I'm going to do it. Yep... I'm going to do it now Ned." He nodded as if agreeing with himself. "I'm going to the bathroom..."

He quickly walked away smiling awkwardly at MJ who just looked at him with a deadpanned expression, while inside she was thinking deeply, 'What is he up to?'. As Peter disappeared, she turned to Ned who was twitching awkwardly and couldn't help but feel the need to draw him, if only she had her sketch book.

"Nice hat, Nerd." Ned just smiled and hummed as he shifted his weight, looking outside. MJ followed his line of sight but found nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can do this. Yeah, I'm Spider-Man! Hey Ned!" Peter had made his way to the roof and was currently pacing in his suit. "No I can't say that, can I?" He let out a sigh before continuing, "Hey guys, hope I didn't miss the party! Oh, hey Ned! How's it going!" He face palmed before looking over the edge of the guttering, before quickly putting his mask in place.

"I can do this. I am Spider-Man. I can do this!" As he spoke he closed his eyes and bouced on his toes as if psyching himself up and didn't realise he had come awefully close to the edge until it was too late.

He fell over the edge and quickly shot a web to catch himself but couldn't avoid his shoulder from bumping into the large glass window as he did.

Still hanging upside down, Peter turned to look inside and was met by the stunned face of Flash, who had stopped the music out of shock. Looking past him, Peter could see everyone had stopped dancing and talking and were now staring directly at him as well. He slowly lowered himself to the ground before giving a little wave, his heart beat slowly started beating faster as he stepped inside.

Peters eyes search through the crowd before they finally landed on Ned. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he finally spoke to the stunned group.

"Hey guys, hope I didn't miss the party?"

It was almost as if a button had been pressed, the moment he finished his question the room exploded.

"Do you know Peter Parker?"

"Can you summon spiders?"

"How old are you?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"If you bit someone, would you poison them?"

"How do you fit in that suit?"

"Do you know the Avengers?"

"Have you ever killed someone?"

The questions came from every direction and Peter could feel his heart beat increasing, he turned to each voice as they spoke and could feel his head starting to spin. It was too much.

"Why did I come here..?" He whispered to himself trying to find Ned once again. "Ned?!"

"Everyone get back! What is wrong with you?!" Ned rushed to Peters side and told everyone off.

"Wait.. You know Ned?"

"Uh.. Yeah, we met through Peter..."

"Where is Parker anyway..?"

"He said he had to go to the toilet..." MJ stepped into the circle, "But that was like twenty minutes ago.."

A small murmur broke through the crowd as someone broke away to check the bathroom.

"No ones in the bathroom.."

All eyes once again turned to Ned and Spider-Man.

"So... Spider-Man... Where is Peter?"

"Uh, he was on the roof last I saw him..."

"How the hell did Penis get on the roof..?" An unspoken agreement went through the group.

"He's a good climber?" Spider-Man scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Must be a realll good climber if he got all the way up there..." Flash crosses his arms as he stared at Spider-Man with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hey Spider-Man, can you say 'I am Spider-Man."

".. I am Spider-Man?"

"What about, 'I love Star Wars.'" Flash met the eye of one of his friends.

"Ah, I love Star Wars.." Spider-Man looked around the room before looking back at Flash, "What is the point of this?"

"Oh, I just wanted you to talk more.. you sound awfully familiar." Once again the group nodded in agreement, but before he could speak up more questions were thrown at him.

"Why do you sound so young?"

"How did you get your powers?"

"Are the powers you or the suit?"

"Guys just shut up! He came here as something special and instead you're asking heaps of questions!" Ned threw his hands in the air as the other ignored him, "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah Ned... might just do a trick and leave..."

Spider-Man did exactly that, he called for everyone's attention before backflipping and then shot some webs to the back door and before anyone could react he was gone.

"Hey Ned, want to leave yet?" Peter appeared next to the boy, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Oh my god..." The two boys turned towards the owner of the voice, it was none other then Betty Brant. She stood there with her mouth open before getting her mind together, "Peter can you say, 'I love Star Wars'?"

The two boys stood there in silence before Ned hit Peter on the arm, "Come on man.."

"Ah... Why?" He was met with a glare, "Okay, okay! I love Star Wars."

The room was dead silent as Betty lifted her hand that was holding her tape recorder. She pushed a butting and Flash's voice filled the space, _"What about, 'I love Star wars'?" _

_"Ah.. I love Star Wars? What is-"_

"You- You're Spider-Man."

Chaos once again filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there is my first one shot... completely random but hopefully it's worth something!

Let me know what yas would like to see lol


	2. SIFieldTripVersion1

Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate it :)

In this reveal Peter lives at SI and has been adopted by Tony and Pepper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stark Industries Field Trip - 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Peter opened his eyes he had had a strange feeling. It wasn't the usual tingle on the back of his neck as if he was in danger, no, this was a gut feeling that was screaming something wasn't going to go in his favour today. Sighing, Peter tried to ignore the feeling as he got dressed for school, then once he deemed himself worthy, he left his room.

As he shuffled down the hallway into the main living room he saluted to Clint who was currently slouching on the lounge, steaming hot coffee in hand, looking near dead to the world.

Peter rolled his eyes at the man and continued on his mission for breakfast. Before long Peter collapsed on lounge next to Clint with a bowl or cereal in one hand and a coffee in the other.

It almost made them look normal. Almost.

After a few minutes of pure laziness Peters eyes drifted towards the clock. What he saw made him curse under his breath before scoffing his breakfast and sculling his now luke warm coffee. He could practically feel the humour rolling off Clint.

There was a mad rush to get his bag and once Peter had returned to the living room he saw Happy standing there, keys in hand, with the ever so slightest hint of a smirk. Shaking his head Peter stepped forward and together the two made their way into the private elevator, heading directly to the cars.

Considering Peter made it to school just before the first bell went off, he was extremely grateful. What he wasn't grateful for though, was that the weird feeling hadn't gone away. Little did he know it wasn't going to go away until that afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First chance Peter had he had told Ned about the feeling. From there the two boys thought about what it could be and from that they spent the day actively avoiding Flash, making sure they had everything they could possibly need for their classes and as an added precaution, they only ate food they knew wouldn't risk food poisoning. It was a little far fetched but they had made it through the day without any faults.

That was until their academic decathlon meeting.

The group of teens were sitting around the hall as usual, talking in their private groups. It was as Mr Harrington arrived did the feeling hit Peter stronger. The man was almost skipping as he entered the room, an excited aura around him.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" He clasped his hands in front of himself, rubbing his palms together, before continuing, "I've some very exciting news for us all!"

The students murmured between themselves and shifted closer to the teacher.

"Principal Morita and I have organised a field trip, a quick day trip so hopefully no disasters like we are prone to... but anyway a field trip none other!" He looked around at the students, "We are visiting Stark Industries!"

It was that exact moment everyone cheered.

It was also that exact moment that Peter felt like his heart was about the burst through his chest and have his stomach come out his mouth.

Now he understood the stupid feeling. To think he and Ned skipped out on a great lunch for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was school, kid?"

Peters eyes shifted to the man working next to him.

"It was okay..."

The man shifted and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Uh huh and I'm not Iron Man..."

Peter put his web shooters down and looked at his dad.

"Principal Morita and Mr Harrington have organised for the ACA-DEC team to go on a field trip."

Tony met his sons eye.

"Here of all places. You wouldn't know about that would you?"

Tony instantly grinned at the boy, "Know about it? Oh, Petey.. I'm the one who called and offered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the week between being told of the field trip and the actual field trip passed. While many of the students were excited, Ned included, Peter was getting more and more fidgety. What had his dad planned? What had the Avengers planned? He hoped dearly Thor wasn't going to be there. While Peter loved the god, he was very loud and expressive. Thor also didn't understand that Peter being Spider-Man wasn't common knowledge.

The bus trip had been awkward. Flash had called him out stating his internship was fake and that Peter had never even set foot in the building.

It all went in one ear and out the other for Peter. Flash was nothing in comparison to the Avengers.

As the bus pulled to an abrupt stop, the buzz of excitement once again doubled as the students looked out the windows up at the large building.

"Dude, I still can't believe you live here.."

"Ned... you've slept over and had movie nights here that many times, how are you still excited?!" The two boys whispered between themselves, almost missing the que to get off the bus.

As the group moved towards the main doors the students once again broke out in uncontrollable excitement. The doors themselves were tall and made of glass, just like every other part of the tower, but Peter wasn't looking at them. He was looking through them, searching for the first obstacle of the day. The security gates. While he never used this entrance he knew what happened.

The moment they stepped inside they were met by a young lady who was dressed rather professionally with a lab coat over the top.

"Hello, welcome to Stark Industries, you must be Midtown High?" She gave them a warm smile as she looked over th e group. "I'm Stacey, I will learn you names in a moment, but first, before anything else I want to explain the rules then we can move on to something more interesting."

It was pretty simple really, stay with the group at all times, don't touch any of the displays or projects, do not take photos unless given permission, no bullying and lastly, keep your security badge visible at all times. Looking over the group again Stacey started exposing the badges.

"For today you get to wear the 'white level one' badge, this colour is dedicated to visitors, press and janitors but each category has its own number giving the wearer appropriate access to what is necessary." She paused waiting to see if anyone was going to question what other badges there was, but no one did. "Alrighty, step up to the front desk here and we will get started."

There was an awkward shuffle of students as they gathered around the desk where another young lady sat behind a computer. This lady was dressed in grey business wear and had a pair of glasses resting on her nose that Peter recognised.

She proceeded to pull out a box of badges and typed something into the computer before scanning a badge, "Michelle Jones?" Her tone was neutral as she spoke.

MJ stepped forward feeling awkward to be the first one called but took her badge and stepped back into the group. The lady continued scanning badges before calling a name and once she reached the end some of the students noticed two names hadn't been called.

"Excuse ma'am? Where are Ned and Peter's badges?" One of the girls spoke up politely cutting off Flash's, most likely, smart arsed comment.

"Oh, they already have badges." The group looked at the two who just stood there awkwardly. "Now, follow me!"

As the group followed Stacey Ned elbowed Peter, "Dude, do you have your badge?"

"Didn't even know I had one..." Ned just gave him a look that said, 'same'.

Stacey had led the group towards the security gates Peter had been waiting for and paused once again, "Now everyone will need to step through these gates before we continue. Do as I do and remove any mobile phones, metal and empty your packets and remove your shoes." She proceeded to place her belonging on the belt and scanned her badge.

"Stacey Anderson. Green Level Three. Scientist and personal assistant." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice came through the scanner as she welcomed the woman.

"Don't worry now, that's just F.R.I.D.A.Y, Mr Starks AI security system for the tower. She keeps track of _everything _that happens in this tower. Now if everyone will pass through just as I did."

Flash pushed to the front of the group and quickly removed what was needed and scanned his badge.

"Eugene Thompson. White Level One. Welcome." Flash's face turned a slight shade of pink hearing his real name be used before he turned to the group smuggly at being the first but everyone ignored his as they proceeded to do the same.

It was as Ned passed through that everyone stopped, Stacey included.

"Edward Leeds. Red Level One. Welcome back Ned, would you like me to start the gaming system?"

"N-no thank you Fri... thanks anyway!" Ned looked back at Peter, truely embarrassed at how personal F.R.I.D.A.Y could be, the AI almost sounded caring of him.

"Gaming system?" The others in the group started questioning Ned but were quickly interrupted by the AI as Peter stepped through the scanner.

"Peter Parker-Stark. Red Level Two, Gold status. Welcome home Junior, would you like me to tell Boss and Pepper you are here?"

"It's okay Fri, they already know I'm in early today."

Peter turned to face the group just as they all exploded, "You're a _STARK_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was fun... I actually am really enjoying this lol!

Let me know what you think and what you would like to see! x


	3. GymClass-Dodgeball

Thank you to everyone who has expressed interest through reading, reviewing or following!

This one is really just a joke... it doesn't give Petey any brains lol poor Peter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In which Peter used his reflexes in gym class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one of those days for Peter and Ned. Flash had been excessively annoying right throughout the day, every class had been ridiculously slow and boring and now they had to suffer through gym class. It didn't help that Peter had been up late the night before on patrol.

As Peter and Ned jogged around the hall they were chatting away about the latest Star Wars LEGO set and whose house they would build it at. As they ran Peter would look around then suddenly fall back pretending to be out of breath just as the other students were doing before continuing on as if he had only just started jogging.

Finishing the warm up laps the students were ordered to line up in front of the teacher, a man who took anything sport related too seriously to be considered normal. Coach Wilson stared at each of them before announcing what they were doing that class.

"Today's lesson is going to be filled with; Dodgeball." The way he announced it was if it was the game of gods. The sad part was, Peter could picture Thor playing the game with Mjolnir... Grinning to himself, he made the decision to tell Ned later.

While Peter was stuck in his mind imaging what the game would be like if the Avengers played, Coach Wilson chose the team captains and proceeded splitting the class in two. Luckily Peter was with Ned but unfortunately Flash was on the opposing team with his group of baboon friends.

The two teams lined up on the back lines and then, the second Coach Wilson blew the whistle, the teens ran forward like it was a war. As the first lot of people got out Peter was lost to his mind once again, not noticing the game happening around him, but still managing to stay in. Even as Coach Wilson blew his whistle again to call out they were down to the last remaining few on each side Peter continued his thoughts.

He would learn to regret not paying attention though, because as the last few on Peter's team stood in defence, Flash and his goons held all the balls and were fully prepared to target one person at a time.

Who was first on their list?

Peter. The only one who still hadn't even noticed their malicious stares.

To the students watching on the sidelines the game went into slow motion as Flash stared at Peter, grinning, as he pegged a ball towards the boys head, to which Peter just tilted out of the way. Scowling Flash signaled to his friends to target Peter one ball at a time.

The first ball went to Peters hip and as the boy mixed reality with his thoughts he stepped out of the way, just to backflip as two went to hit him in the chest and shoulder. Still completely stuck in his mind Peter shifted into a crouch, a typical stance for the young spider, and made his move not even noticing the baffled looks on his fellow class mates.

Peter flung a ball at one of the boys chests and hit him in a kill shot with enough force it's sent him falling backwards onto his bum, before ducking to avoid a ball that was sent in his direction. Still not seeing the difference between reality and imagination Peter saw Clint and Nat, who were really just two students, lining him up and instead of thinking, 'Why are the Avengers playing dodgeball instead of just practicing?' He just thought, 'Shit!'.

Purely out of instinct Peter jumped over one ball and shot a web flinging the second out of his way.

The hall fell dead silent as Peter landed on his toes in a defensive stance.

"Peter.." He turned his head to see Ned standing there in shock and that's when he realised, his eyes shifted to look over the others and saw each of them in shock as well.

"Ahh..."

Stupid thoughts of Thor play dodgeball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a lot of talk of balls and blowing whistles in this... I'm sorry.

I have about four chapters in the making all taking a different direction! Each one will be different lengths too...


	4. DecathlonMeeting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In which Thor appears in Peter's school

WARNING- Swearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once school life had been going really well for Ned, Peter and MJ. Peter was actually attending like he should be, MJ was opening up, and Ned was, well Ned was Ned, Star Wars nerd and fully prepared to be Peter's guy in the chair at the drop of a hat. All in all school was going great for them.

As the final bell rang for the day Ned and Peter met by the lockers ready to head off to the aca dec meeting, something MJ had spontaneously decided to hold but had somehow spread the word without using the P.A system. The two boys walked slowly through the halls chatting quietly yet enthusiastically about their plans for the weekend, as they got closer to the library though, Peter felt the back of his neck tingle.

It was a different tingle, not a warning of danger, but it was still warning him of something. Peter looked at their surrounds before shrugging the feeling off, if it was a legitimate warning it would come back.

As they entered into the library they found it was empty except for a few of their teammates sitting at the large study table, sharing a look they walked over and took their seats.

"The others shouldn't be long. MJ is probably chewing them up for thinking about ditching..." Betty spoke up before giving Ned a quick smile, Peter had concluded a long time ago that their relationship was weird.

The small group sat there in an awkward silence until the sound of scuffling feet in the hallway broke it. The door flew open instantly pulling everyone's attention to the person who opened it. MJ stood to the side as stoic as ever, holding the door open allowing the rest of the decathlon members through.

Within minutes all members were sat around the table listening as Michelle spoke about an upcoming competition. Peter's attention however kept shifting between MJ and Mr Harrington, who stood to the side nodding along to everything she said. Peter smirked as he noticed Mr Harrington's eyes shut for a second before he quickly regained his composure.

As Peters attention went back to MJ he felt the tingle again and was quickly on alert. His eyes slowly went around the room, silently searching the shadows and shelves for what could possibly be the cause. A few minutes passed by and he found himself watching the ceiling. There was nothing on the ceiling, but he couldn't pull his attention from it.

"Peter."

His brow furrowed but his attention didn't shift.

"Peter..!" MJ raised her voice at the boy, but again his attention didn't waver. "Ned, can you like... hit him? Just get his attention."

Ned happily hit him in the ribs but frowned the second the other boy paid no attention to it.

"Pete, dude..." Ned waved his hand in front of Peter's face, "Earth to Peter."

The group turned to the ceiling in a mix of wonder and confusion before Peter finally broke from his trance, quietly stating, "Ned... I think something is about to happen."

At once the team started with questions, but the boy only responded to one.

"Good or bad?"

"I- I honestly don't know..." His eyes shifted back to the ceiling, "I don't think it's bad but I don't think it's entirely that good either.."

"Do you need a distraction?"

"A distraction for what?!" Both boys turned to look at the group that just listened to their 'quiet' conversation.

"Um-" Before either boy could attempt to answer the room glowed from a sudden flash of lightening outside which was quickly followed by the sound of thunder and a thud on the roof.

"The heck was that?!" The students had a mix of reactions, some standing in shock, some turning to stare at Peter and some looking up towards the same spot of ceiling Peter had previously been watching.

Mr Harrington had made his way to the window to look up at the sky. "The sky is clear but that was lightening..." His voice was quiet but it carried through the room to everyone.

"Uh oh..."

"'Uh oh'? What's 'uh oh'? What's up on the roof..?"

"Th-" Peter was cut off by his phone ringing.

Looking down at the screen Peter sighed before answering it, quickly switching it to speaker as MJ gave him the 'look'. It was apart of her rules during ACA DEC meetings. If your phone rings- you answer it and put it on speaker.

Peter closed his eyes in defeat as the voice on the other end instantly started speaking. The room flinched as a group as a booming voice broke through the tiny speaker.

"TONYSON, I have landed to where the one they call Friday told me you were, yet you are not here..?" Another thud was heard from the roof. "Shall I rest and wait or are you near?"

"Y-You're actually above us..." Peter looked around the room awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact with his teammates. Clearing his throat he continued, "I'm in the middle of a decathlon meeting."

"Who are you talking to Peter?" Mr Harrington's voiced was filled with confusion but his question was ignored as the voice boomed through the phones speaker again.

"What is this 'de-cath-lon' you speak of? Perhaps I should join you to learn your Midgard ways?"

"The fuck is Midgard?"

Peter held his hand up to stop anymore questions as he spoke, panic clear in his voice. "Trust me Th- Uhh don't, don't come down here ok? Just stay where you-"

"Perhaps I should enter through the window!"

"Oh mah goshhh- No! You CAN NOT- No, don't check the window Betty!" Peter dropped his phone as his hands went to his hair. "THOR STO-"

Peter's yell was stopped as Betty screamed as she quickly stepped backwards only seconds before the window smashed open. There in all his Asgardian glory stood Thor the God of thunder, happily smiling towards Peter as if all was normal.

"Ah there you are Man of Spiders, it seems the Lady of the Ceiling was correct in your whereabouts."

"Man of spiders?"

"The lady of the ceiling...?" More murmurs broke through the group, but all was ignored.

"Thor. I-" Peter paused as he thought over his words, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Happy was busy so could not collect you today, the others were arguing about who should come so I figured instead of joining, I'd just come. So- Here I am!" He spread his arms out as if expecting some kind of applause, but upon hearing nothing he looked down at the boy to see a very unimpressed expression. "What?"

"You... are an idiot." Peter shook his head slightly as Thor looked on in question. "Thor, you cant just smash through school windows."

"This is like when I smash that coffee mug..."

"Hang on!" All heads turned as a chair was forced backwards and hands smacked the table top. "Is NO ONE going to question why the fuck PARKER is talking to an Avenger?!"

The answer buzzer sounded as Abe spoke, sending a smirk Peter's way. "That is false."

"Abe what have I said about using the buzzer? And stop-"

"Guys it's fine." Peter moved towards Thor before placing his hand on the mans chest. "We were just leaving."

"Perfect." Thor rested one hand on the boys shoulder while he raised the other in air, summoning Mjolnir within seconds before the two disappeared in a rainbow like the group had never seen. Shock settled on the others as the ceiling partially caved in where the two had previously been.

As the dust and debris settle the group were left frozen in the exact same position as beforehand, but now in pure silence. As the last piece of rubble settled Ned finally broke the silence.

"Duuuuuuuuuuude..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There will be a part 2.

Thor is going to get told off and Peter is getting majorly questioned by everyone, Stark also replaces the library.

Sorry this took forever to come... I only write when I feel like it and rn I'm on mat. leave again so I have time. I have plenty of time. Also, I'm sorry if the chapter is crap- my writing style is non existent and I wrote this in like three parts with heaps of time in between.

Feel free to give constructive criticism but please know I really don't care, but, if you're an arse I will let everyone know.


End file.
